Such a device is already known, in which the transfer installation is mounted between the two conveyors in a manner which allows it to be moved (U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,647). This leads to the device taking up a large amount of space, in comparison to the buffering capacity. In addition, special turntables, conveyor belts, or similar devices are required, which bridge the separation between the two conveyors and form potential attachment points for the objects.
Furthermore, a device is known for the buffering of objects, in which the two conveyors moving in opposite directions run immediately next to each other, and the conveyors are attached in a linear guide in the form of one or two support belts (U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,104). Here, the objects can be shifted without additional support immediately from one conveyor to the other. However, here too large of a construction width, resulting from the lateral support belts for the transfer installation, constitutes a disadvantage, and the belts make the conveyors difficult to access and susceptible to damage by shards or similar pieces on the conveyors.